


Put On A Show

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Teasing, Voyeurism, in which Ben Solo is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which, after the success of Ben's welcome home gift, he and Poe have a more intimate set-up.





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

  
It was just the matter of finding the right day to put on a show for Poe. Poe had confessed to him how gorgeous he had looked pleasuring himself, how beautiful he was, and how Poe wanted to repeat that scenario. Not so much Ben getting caught, but just watching Ben self-pleasure.

"I just want to watch you," Poe said, and Ben...Ben could not refuse. There was something about Poe watching him that was unquestionably erotic.

Which was how Ben was sitting in their living room, slowly removing his pants, allowing Poe tantalizing glimpses of what lay down below. Finally, the pants were off, and Poe grinned. "You're not wearing underwear, are you?"

Ben gave him an almost mischievous grin back.

Poe laughed, all but delightedly. "Impatient, were we?"

"Very."

"You won't have to wait any longer. Spread your legs for me, Ben." All the while, Poe's voice sounded husky, hungry. Ben reveled in it, just how much he could wind Poe up, how much Poe wanted him. He hadn't understood why Poe wanted him so much, why his body was as fascinating to Poe as his mind and his heart, even with the praise that Poe lavished on those parts of his body.

Poe moaned, clearly affected by the sight of him, by the look of him spreading his legs for Poe, and he said, "Thise legs of yours...they're so powerful, so perfect. If you could only see them..."

Ben reveled in the praise. He couldn't see exactly what Poe was talking about, but being so wanted, so adored...there was a certain thrill in it. There was a certain pleasure in it.

"Touch yourself for me, Ben."

Ben did, letting his fingers stroke and caress his shaft, which was already aching and dripping. It hurt, and yet it felt so good, so pleasurable, so perfect. He caressed his shaft, stroking it hard, stroking it gently, stroking and caressing where he could and taking delight in Poe's wide eyes and captivated face. He made sure to moan, to murmur Poe's name even as he caressed and stroked, making it as provocative as he possibly could. He took pleasure in Poe's own attempts to regain control of himself.

"More. Stars, more." Poe's voice sounded all but ragged. "Keep going, Ben. Stars, you're so beautiful like this..."

"Poe." Another moan; Ben's attempt to tease Poe was already getting sabotaged by the fact that he needed, simply needed release. He tried thinking of planets, different planets, and that was enough to slow down his need for release. He continued to stroke, and he was already close to bursting. Perhaps he would burst, with this pleasurable pressure...

"You're so beautiful," Poe said, and the softness in his voice was enough to melt Ben's heart and make him ache all the more.

"Poe." Another gasp. "Poe..." And the pleasure filling him, spilling from him, was still something he could never get enough of.

He lay back, sated, and too tired to move. Poe drew him into a hug, nuzzling against him. All the while, Poe murmured his praise for Ben, how beautiful he was, how well he did.

"Anything." Ben reveled in the kisses that Poe placed to his head. "Anything."


End file.
